Beautiful Sorrow
by dann965
Summary: A story about a girl who's boyfriend starts physically abuses her once he figures out she's having his baby. Inspired, by Love the way you lie. Troyella!
1. Trailer

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Troy and Gabriella talking and laughing two years ago.<strong>

"I love you" said Gabriella.

"I love you too" Said Troy.

**2 years later at their high school Graduation party they took the next step in their relationship.**

**Now three months later, they're both in college and Gabriella has a little secret she's been keeping from her boyfriend for two months now.**

**They're having a baby!**

Gabriella: "Troy…I'm pregnant"

Troy: *Looks at her blankly and leave their little apartment.*

Gabriella: *Cries out to him*

Troy: *leave without a glance back*

**He comes back a little while later and things get intense between them.**

Gabriella: "What did I do to deserve this? What did I do for you to decide you should put your hands on me?"

Troy: "I don't want no goddamn baby. Listen, I know this guy. He can take care of it. Just come with me. And it will be just like old times."

**Starring:**

Vanessa Hudgens as Gabriella Montez

_shows Gabriella holding her baby bump_

Ashley Tisdale as Sharpay Evans

_shows Sharpay yelling at someone_

Zac Efron as Troy Bolton

_shows Troy hitting Gabriella_

Lucas Grabeel as Ryan Evans

_shows Ryan smiling_

Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth

_shows Chad looking at Sharpay in disbelieve_

Monique Coleman as Taylor McKessie

_shows Taylor crying hysterically_

Chris Warren Jr as Zeke Baylor

_shows Zeke walking out of the house angry_

Olesya Rulin as Kelsi Nielson

_shows Kelsie sitting on Jason's lap_

Ryne Sanborn as Jason Cross

_shows Jason leaning in for a kiss_

**In**

**Beautiful Sorrow**

* * *

><p><strong>If anyone will do me the honor of making this trailer for me, I'd be beyond ecstatic. Guys please do it for me. I'm not really good at video editing but I'm sure one of you migh be so please do it. Tell me what you think of this. I read a Zanessa story similar to this on YT. That's what got me thinking of this. But the user deleted their account and I really missed the story so I figures I should do one of my own.<strong>


	2. Chapter 1: Summary

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney. But I will own Troy one day.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Summay<strong>

If two years ago, someone told Troy that he would be the reason why his girlfriend would lie in the NICU fighting for not just her life but his child's life; he would've punched you in the face. But right now he is wishing he had foreshadowed this. Let's go back to the beginning. Back to when everything had started.

_**2 years ago. The middle of junior year at East High School.**_

_Troy Bolton the captain of the basketball team walks into school beside his best friend since kindergarten Chad Danforth. As they are entering the school, everyone part ways for them and congratulate them. They had brought the school a championship, and everybody was happy. They were the superstars of the school._

_Troy got to his locker and grabs the books he would need for his first period. _

"_Hey hoops" Said Chad. "I gotta go. See you at lunch okay?"_

"_Sure" Replied Troy._

_He closed his locker and was turning around when he bumped to somebody. It was a girl .and her three ring binder scatter to the ground. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry." He said._

"_It's okay." Said the girl not looking up. "It's my fault. I wasn't really watching where I was going"_

"_Here, let me help you." He said bending down and start collecting pages of notes. He collected them and handed them to her. She looked up and for the first time, chocolate brown met sky blue. They stared at each other for a good ten seconds before she took the notes from him. That seemed to snap him out and he got up. He extended his hand to her and she took it. "Troy"_

_Still holding his hand she nodded. "Gabriella."_

"_Gabriella" he said. She liked the name her name rolled off of his tongue. "I haven't seen you around much."_

"_That's cause I just moved here. This is my first day."_

"_Well then consider me your tour guide."_

"_Thank you…..Do you know where room 1282 is?"_

"_I don't tend to keep track of the room numbers but I know almost where every teacher's rooms are. What's your teacher's name?"_

"_Mr. Clements. He teaches American History."_

"_That's sucks."_

"_How come?"_

"_Well I was hoping we had first period together."_

"_Oh I'm sure we have a class together."_

"_I doubt it. But I'll show you where his room is at." He started walking and she followed him._

"_Why do you doubt it?"_

"_Because Mr. Clements teaches AP. And I'm willing to guess all your classes are either AP or honors. Me on the other hand, has all regular. I'm trying to get through high school as easy as possible."_

"_Oh that sucks then." By that time they had reached Mr. Clements room. "Well I got to go then. But I'll see you around"_

"_Yea see you around."_

But that was a couple of years ago. Let's fast forward to five months ago. On their two year anniversary.

_**5 months ago**_

_Troy had a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate and a wrapped up gift in his hands. It's his and Gabriella's 2 years anniversary and he couldn't believe how fast time has flown. It feels like yesterday they had met. He rang the doorbell and waited. A couple of seconds later, a woman with wavy raven colored hair answered it. _

"_Oh hello troy…what a lovely surprise?" she said in a fake tight voice with a forced smile._

_Troy inwardly rolled his eyes. She knew what today was. She knew he was taking Gabriella to dinner but she acts like she didn't know. Selena did not like Troy and vice-versa. They just never connect and Troy remembered Gabriella calling him crying because she had a fight with her mom over him. _

"_I'm sure it is…Is Brie here?" Troy asked._

"_Yeah she's getting ready. Come on in."_

"_Thanks." He entered the house and took a seat on the couch uncomfortably while waiting for his girlfriend,_

"_Gabriella…..Troy's here" yelled Selena._

"_I'm coming" Yelled a sweet voice._

_A couple of seconds later instead of Gabriella walking in the living room, a buff looking man entered instead. He didn't look please. To be honest, the only reason the Montezs tolerates him is because Gabriella had put her foot down on the subject. Alejandro Montez was a successful lawyer and was very pleased when his daughter said she was going to follow his footsteps. And then, Troy joined the picture and she started looking at colleges that will get her to be close to him. To say he wasn't pleased would be an understatement. He believed Troy wouldn't get anywhere in life and that he was going to drag his sweet little girl down with him._

"_Bolton" Said Alejandro._

"_Hello Mr. Montez" Nodded Troy._

_Alejandro grunted and turned his attention back to his wife. "Where's Gabby?"_

"_She's still getting ready. She should be down soon."_

_She didn't even finish her sentence when Gabriella descended the stairs. Troy stood up and gaped at her. "Wow Brie….You look great." Gabriella was wearing a black drape mini dress with red pumps and Troy was matching her with a black button down shirt and black lace up boot._

"_You don't look half bad yourself. You clean up good." She said._

"_Well it's not every day I'm celebrating my two year anniversary"_

"_I guess and we're matching."_

_Troy looked down at his outfit and looked back up. "Oh" he said. Then he remembered the items on his arms. "Oh and these are for you." He handed them over._

"_You're so sweet." She said taking them from him. "Hold up I'll go put the flowers in water and the gifts away." Gabriella left the chocolate and the wrapped gift on the couch and went to the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase. A couple of minutes later she emerged from the kitchen and grabs her present then file back to her room. Finally she put everything away and come back to the living room._

"_I guess we'll be going." Said Troy mostly to Gabriella's parents that were watching them like hawks._

"_Wait" said Alejandro,_

"_Daddy" Said Gabriella clearly annoyed. "What do we have to wait for?"_

"_I gotta talk to you?"_

"_About?"_

"_The rules."_

"_I already know the rules."_

"_Nevertheless…no drinking-"_

"_I know."_

"_You're not supposed to have sex with-"_

"_I know." _

"_Don't stay past eleven-"_

"_I know dad. I know. Can we go now?"_

"_Yes and don't let him talk you into smok-"_

"_Okay dad seriously? Troy's not a smoker."_

"_Fine you may leave."_

"_Thank you. Come on babe lets go."_

_Alejandro shot Troy a glare which the teenager gladly returned. Troy grabbed Gabriella's hand and together made their way to his car. "Your dad really hates me." He said._

"_Hmm, I wish I could disagree."_

_**Skip a Little more to their High School graduation party**_

_Troy was the host of the party. He's parents were home just to make sure no alcohol was involved. Everyone was dancing with one another. Everyone but two people. In an empty bedroom Troy was taking Gabriella's dress off. They could clearly hear the lyrics to Sean Paul She doesn't mind thundering through the house. _

_His fingers found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. They ran back up her spine, sending chills throughout her body. She sat up and pushed down the dress, revealing to him her strapless bra; she reached behind her and undid the clasp. He stared as her breasts were set free and she dropped her bra to the ground. He ran a thumb over her left nipple and she moaned. He sat up and placed the other nipple between his lips. Her hand wound through his hair and she threw her head back to let out a soft moan._

_He released her breast and reached up to grab her face. He made her look at him before kissing her lips. He turned them over again so he was on top and he pushed her dress down further until it was off of her. She pushed his shirt off of his shoulders and he let it slide to the floor. She could faintly feel his erection poking her in her thigh and she pressed her hips against his. He moaned against her lips and she reached down to undo his belt buckle._

_Once getting the buckle loose, she unzipped his pants and pushed them down. Soon both were only left in their underwear. Troy stopped and looked down at the girl lying underneath him. He looked down at her body then back up to her eyes, her brown eyes shining with love and want._

_"God, you're beautiful Brie," he whispered before covering her lips with his._

_He slid down her underwear and brought his hand up to her area. He slid a finger inside of her and she moaned against his lips. He slid his finger in and out of her and she broke the kiss, throwing her head back to let out a moan._

_"I need you, Troy," she whispered and he took his finger out of her. He took off his boxers and situated himself in front of her entrance. He looked up at her, his blue eyes shining with uncertainty._

_"You sure?" he asked and she bit her lip before nodding._

_"I want this." He nodded and pushed himself inside of her._

_She moaned and he kissed her. One of her hands tangled itself in his hair while the other dug her nails into his skin. He moved his mouth down to her neck and sucked on the flesh there. She bit her lip as he quickened his pace, slowing down seconds later to make it last._

_"Oh God," she moaned, tightening her grip on his hair. "Troy..." All words got lost and all thoughts became a blur._

_Troy was close to coming. He grabbed her hands and pinned them to the bed, lacing his fingers with hers. They stared into each other's eyes as they neared their climax. The second they reached their orgasm, he captured her lips with his, their moans mixing together. When it was over, he leaned his face into the crook of her neck and kissed it before leaning his head on her chest._

_"I love you so much," he whispered._

_"I love you, too." She unlaced her left hand from his right and wove it through his hair. He put his right hand on her left and sighed. That's how they fell asleep with his head leaning on her chest, her left hand through his hair, his right hand on top of her left, and their other hands laced together._

They were going to the same college together. And after that night, they decided instead of renting a dorm, they were going to rent a 3 bedroom with their three best friends.

It was there that she found out she was pregnant with his child. It was there that he forced her to try to get an abortion, and it was there that he beat her into a coma and it would be there he would've probably killed her if it weren't for Sharpay and Chad.

**_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_**  
><strong><em>But that's alright because I like the way it hurts<em>**  
><strong><em>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry<em>**  
><strong><em>But that's alright because I love the way you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>I love the way you lie<em>**  
><strong><em>Ohhh, I love the way you lie<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like this chapter. R&amp;R to let me know. Oh and check my profile for their outfit. Sorry, I haven't made a page for this story on the website yet, I will soon. But I gotta go. I really hope you liked this. It may not tell you much but I promise to tell you everything that happens in future chapters.<strong>


	3. All back

**Disclaimer. Everything belongs to Disney.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: I want it all back<strong>

* * *

><p>Troy was sitting in the ICU with his head in his hands when two police officers walked up to him.<p>

"Troy Bolton?" One of them asked.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Troy asked.

"You're under arrest."

"Arrest? For what?"

"For assault to Gabriella Erin Montez. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be use against you in the court of law."

Troy had nothing to say. He couldn't say a word. His mind was blank. The only thing that kept going in his head was _'oh shit oh shit oh.'_ The officers handcuffed him and while he was walking out of the hospital he saw an angry Alejandro and an anxious looking Selena standing in front of the hospital Alejandro was on the phone and when he saw Troy he got even angrier and walked up to him.

"You no good son of a bitch." Alejandro spat. "You will pay for this for the rest of your life you little bastard. I don't know what my daughter has ever seen in a piece of shit like you in the first place. She's smart, beautiful and well raised unlike you. Tell me Bolton; growing up did you watch your father beat the hell out of your mother? Is that the reason why you're like this?"

Troy didn't mind being called a bastard, a piece of hit he didn't even mind being called an SOB but saying that his father was abusive was a whole another story. He fought to maintain his composure and surprisingly he did. "Mr. Montez I get that you're angry-"

"Angry? Angry doesn't even begin to describe how I'm feeling right now. I'll make sure you stay away from my little girl until the day you die. Take him away from me before I do something I regret." He said and the officers put Troy in the police cruiser and sped away.

::: ::: :::

Taylor walked in the hospital looking disheveled and Sharpay gave her an ice glare and Taylor pretended not to see her. Those two went from being best friends to hate each other with such a passion that you would be surprise. She turned her attention to her ex-boyfriend Chad and Sharpay's glare deepened because she was looking at Chad.

"What happened?" asked Taylor.

"Troy-"began Chad.

"He hit her again didn't he?"

"No genius he didn't." Said Sharpay sarcastically. "Why the hell do you think we're here? Because we love hospitals so much?"

Taylor turned to Sharpay with a heated glare of her own. "Listen you man stealing home wrecking hoe-"

"Ladies." Said Kelsi the calm one of the group. "Seriously this is not the correct time and place for this. I mean come on…..one of our best friends is in here fighting for her and her baby's life, we shouldn't be fighting now."

"What do you mean baby?" Came a booming voice.

The gang turned around to see Gabriella's parents staring at them intently. "She's pregnant? Is that why he hit her? He knew she was with child yet he put his hands on her?" asked Selena astounded.

"The hell with the bastard's kid Selena…..where's the doctor?" he asked the group of teenagers. He didn't wait for them to respond and marched off with Selena following suit.

"Wow" Said Sharpay. "I suddenly feel bad for Troy." The group muttered their agreement.

::::

"You only have one call." Said one officer handing Troy a quarter. "Use it wisely."

Troy looked at the quarter in his hands and the payphone. Who could he call? Chad? No. He was too upset with him. Sharpay? She's out of the question. Crossing his fingers together he put the 25 cents in the payphone and called Jason hoping luck was on his side.

The phone rang three times and there was no answer. Troy began to lose hope. After the fifth ring it went to voicemail. Frustrated he tried dialing Chad. But he couldn't make the call. The officer that gave him the quarter walked up to him. "Well did you get someone?"

Troy shook his head sadly. "Voicemail." He said in a robotic voice.

The officer nodded. "I'm sorry to break this to you son but you're gonna have to spend the night in a cell until someone bail you out."

"Wait won't I get to make another call."

The officer nodded. "In 24 hours."

"Shit" Said Troy as he was led to a jail cell.

:::

While everything was going on, Gabriella was still unconscious in a hospital bed. She was starting to come around. She could hear the doctor's talking, her mother pleading for her to wake up and as much as she wanted to, she couldn't. She heard her father's booming voice and she tried concentrated on that.

"Sir…I'm really sorry but we can't do that." Said a voice she didn't recognize.

"What do you mean you can't do that?" He asked disdainfully.

"Well according to our records, your daughter's eighteen years old. We can't perform an abortion without her consent."

_No!_ Thought Gabriella desperately. _He's trying to kill my baby._ She tried everything in her power to open her eyes, to speak, to tell her father to fuck the hell off but she couldn't move an inch. _Troy did this to me. Why would he do this to me?_

"Well what if she doesn't want the baby?" asked Alejandro

"Well if that were the case she would have to come here and ask for an abortion herself. It's not really your choice it's hers."

Alejandro looked at his daughter and he softened. "She's in here because of that…thing."

"I understand that you're upset about what happened….but the baby is not really killing her, that's when you would be able to decide whether we should abort it. Since its not, you can't do anything about it."

::::

Troy laid down on the so called bed he was given. As much as he hated Gabriella's dad; he hated himself even more. It's not really Alejandro's fault that he was there. No! It was no one's fault but his.

"I'm so sorry Brie." He said as a tear fell down his face. "I'm terribly sorry" He continued to apologize to her even though she wasn't near. Unconsciously his mind drifted to the night she told him.

_Flashback_

_Troy walked into the apartment that he, Gabriella, Sharpay and Chad were renting around 12:00. He's been doing something's he was not proud to say. Luckily, he brushed his teeth and took a shower before he came home so he could hide the scent from Gabriella. They had a test tomorrow and he was surprised to see Gabriella up since she tends to get extra hours of sleep before tests._

_He opened the door to the room they shared and found her highlighting stuff with a yellow highlighter. She smiled softly when she saw him. "Hey" She said sitting up on the bed. He reached the bed and she pulled him into a long kiss. "Where have you been?" She asked._

"_Out." He said simply. "I'm so nervous about this geometry test tomorrow." He lied. "I just needed to clear my head."_

_She nodded. "I wish you would've told me. I could've helped you study." He shrugged. With her arms still around his neck she kissed him again. "Troy?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I have something to tell you?"_

"_What is it?" _

"_Ummm…"_

"_What?"_

"_I'm….pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"_Uh we're having a baby."_

_Slowly, very slowly he unwrapped her arms around his neck. "Troy?" She said. "It's okay we can-" She stopped when she saw him taking the car keys. "Where are you going?"_

"_As far away from you as I can get." He replied icily._

"_No" She cried. "Don't do this." She said grabbing his arm._

"_Let me go Gabriella." He said yanking his arm away from her. He slammed the door while walking out the room. He walked out of the apartment even though he heard her crying his name._

_End of flashback_

"I'm so sorry" Troy whispered one last time before he drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_If there is a green light  
>And it starts to turn yellow<br>Pedal to the floor,  
>Cause I know your heart is turning red,<br>If I had the minutes, I would turn 'em into hours  
>And make love to your mind not your body instead<br>I was just a fool, a fool for you  
>That didn't know what I had until I lost you<br>Every single moment  
>That you're not here<br>It's evident to me that everything just seems so clear_

_And I want it all back_  
><em>I want it all, I want it all, I want it all back<em>  
><em>I want it all back, I want it all, I want it all<em>  
><em>Girl I want it all<em>  
><em>You never miss a good thing 'til it's gone,<em>  
><em>I want it all, now I want it all.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>This is chapter 2. I really hope you like this. And guys I really need a beta. So if you are a beta or knows someone who is please tell me. Thank you all who reviewed, Put me on storyauthor alerts, Favorited, I really appreciate it. I'm gonna warn you right now. This isn't an all lovey dovey story. I'm trying my best to not make this seemed like a fairy tale but more like a real life thing. Don't be too mad at Gabby's dad. Before i wrote this chapter, I asked my friends a few questions based on what they would do if their kids' boyfriend was abusing them. They told me a lot of cruel things. My best friend since third grade said that she would tie him up and cut off his dick the take a baseball bat and beat the shit out of him so he would know how it felt. This was the least cruel and the most rational one so I used it. Anyways, Are you guys wondering what happened between Tay and Shar. Like why would Taylor called Sharpay a man stealing home wrecking hoe? There's a little foreshadow in the flashback if you look carefully. Anyways I'm gonna stop rambling now and let you R&R.**


	4. Goodbyes and Yale

**DISCLAIMER. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO DISNEY.**

* * *

><p>"<em>So where did you live before moving to Albuquerque?" Troy asked as the two made their way to the cafeteria.<em>

"_Orlando" Replied Gabriella._

"_As in Orlando Florida?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Damn. Why did your folks move here?"_

"_My dad got transferred."_

"_Wow, they must pay him a lot of money to leave Orlando. I mean you have everything…Disney, Universal. I wouldn't wanna leave."_

"_I didn't. But he didn't really have a choice, and thanks for letting me sit with you at lunch."_

"_No problem. So have you met any nice people today?"_

"_Well I met Taylor Mckessie. Do you know her?"_

"_Yeah I know her. She tutored me freshman year when I was failing Algebra 1. I guess you two would get along."_

"_What's that supposed to mean?" Gabriella asked frowning up at him._

"_Nothing. It's just that both of you are smart and I guess great minds think alike so it wasn't that surprising for you two to become friends really fast."_

"_That's a little stereotypical but ok."_

"_Come on. We have to hurry or we will have to wait in line forever to get our food."_

"_Ok."_

_They both made their way to the cafeteria talking intently. "So how was your school like in Central Florida?" Troy asked._

"_It was fine. Different from this one." Replied Gabriella._

"_How?" asked Troy._

"_Well for one it was a private school, and this is my first time at a public school so I don't have anything to compare it with."_

"_Well why didn't you go to another private school?"_

"_I don't know. New city, new house I figured I would try something new."_

"_Well I'm glad you did. I'm really happy I got to meet you."_

"_Really?" she asked smiling shyly._

"_Yeah. Really." He said putting on a smile of his own. She liked him. He could tell. And she knew he knew. So why bother beating around the bush. "So are you free on Saturday?" he asked leading them to his table of friends who were all watching him._

"_If you consider unpacking doing something then no."_

"_Great, I'll pick you up at eight."_

_She just smiled at him. They arrived at the table and everyone was just staring at her. Gabriella was starting to feel uncomfortable with all the stares directed at her so she looked up at Troy._

"_Umm guys this is Gabriella Montez." Said Troy. "She just moved here from Florida. Gabriella, this is Chad, Sharpay, Zeke, Jason, and Ryan."_

"_Hi" said Gabriella shyly._

_:::_

Gabriella sighed as she finished packing her last bag from the little room that she and Troy used to share. She would not be coming back here. Today was her last day in California and she spent it packing.

"Are you ready?" asked her mother picking up the bag that was on the floor.

"Yes. Can you guys give me five minutes to say goodbye to my friends?" she asked.

"Ok." Selena turned around to leave then look back at her daughter. "Gaby, I'm really sorry it had to come down to this. Baby you know we only want what's best for you."

"Whatever mom." Said Gabriella facing the wall.

Without another word, Selena left the room and the little apartment and made her way to her silver mercedes where her husband of twenty years was waiting for her.

With one last look, Gabriella look at now the empty room-all the furniture were sold in a yard sale-and closed the door behind her. She made her way to her friends who were sitting there wiping their eyes. The only two people who were missing were Taylor and Zeke. It's alright. They had said their goodbyes the night before.

"I'm gonna miss you so much." said a teary eyed Sharpay as she got up to hug Gabriella carefully around her small baby bump.

"I know." Said Gabriella wiping her tears. "But that's how it has to be."

"Can't you try to negotiate with your parents?"

"I tried Sar, I really did. But they won't budge. You know how they are."

"I know I know. I'm sorry."

Chad came behind his girlfriend and hug Gabriella softly. "I'll never forgive him for this you know that right?"

Gabriella just nodded trying to keep don the lump that rose in her throat. "Call us everyday okay?" said Kelsie.

They all said goodbye and with one last look at her friends, Gabriella left the apartment. As she was closing the door behind her she bumped into someone and gasped. "Oh my god...I'm sor-Troy."

"Hi" was all he said.

"Well...can I help you with anything.?"

"Ummm I heard you were leaving and I just wanted to say goodbye."

"Well goodbye then."

"And I also wanted to apologize...again. For everything. I just-"

"Troy your apology is not going to change anything. They're just words."

"I know that. I know. And I'm really really sorry Brie. I understand why you're moving, I mean it Yale. You can't miss out on that. But at the same time; I'm dissapointed we didn't get to work our issues out."

"Issues? Our issues? If anybody has issues right here is you and you only. I am not the one who almost killed his pregnant girlfriend when she refuses to get an abortion." said Gabriella crying. "Troy, how could you? That's our baby. And you didn't even take me to a clinic. You took me to a drug dealer's house." She said shaking her head. "Look I gotta go. My parent's are waiting for me."

"I still love you." he said as she turned around to leave.

"I'm having a really hard time believing that. But...If it's any help. I still see you as my world." with one last glance Gabriella left the apartment building and went to meet her parents leaving Troy behind.

* * *

><p><strong>OK, ok before the hate reviews begin, this is reality. I don't think if someone abusses me, I would stay with him. So before I begin to see reviews like Troyella belong together. I already know that. But its not gonna happen just like that. And I'm sorry it's short but I'm tired so goodnight.:)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

READ UNTIL THE END! VERY IMPORTANT!

I'm so sorry this is not a new chapter. I know it's been a while since I have uploaded one (And I don't know if I still have readers), but I have an announcement. I am willing to start writing again (for good this time). But I'm starting over. From scratch. I just reread all my stories and I must say; I was horrified by what I read.

I mean, how could you read yet alone like these things? I will rewrite everything but there is a catch. I really need a beta. And I don't just mean someone to correct my grammar, but someone who will point out every flaw. For example if I need more detail, or if I wrote something that may contradict the message I'm trying to convey.

I'm aiming for three betas but just two will be fine. And you don't have to be a writer to be a beta. Please please, I'm begging you guys, respond to this. Otherwise I may just delete these stories and stop fanfiction altogether. Because I swear top you; I will not leave those horrendous things on here and I certainly will not repeat the same mistakes.

And thanks to the new people who added me to their author/story alert. I don't know why (Cuz I certainly wouldn't) but still. Thank you. Now you guys have until Sunday to respond to my pleas, or I delete everything altogether and stop fanfiction.


End file.
